Ajoelhou tem que rezar
by Akane Kyo
Summary: Uma viagem chata, um companheiro de poltrona embaraçadamente divertido, tudo culminando num ponto onde ninguém imaginaria, infelizmente a cada escolha é necessário abdicar a algo.


**Ajoelhou tem que rezar**

**Capítulo 1**

**Autora: Akane Kyo**

**N/A: Olá pessoal! Há quanto não é? Cá venho eu ressurgindo das cinzas com um novo fanfic de GW, casal 1x2x1, AVISOS, yaoi, lemon, rompimento com dogmas católicos, ceticismo. Não gosta não leia! **

**Capítulo 1: Sr. Perguntador vs Sr. Trançado**

Heero Yui caminhava em direção ao ônibus de viagem. Chegara a pouco a rodoviária, iria viajar para o outro extremo do país. Era até difícil de acreditar que voltaria a sua cidade natal. Repudiava àquela cidade e realmente só esperava precisar voltar lá, quando uma tia ou tio já velho morresse. Contudo dessa vez ele iria voltar, para aceitar à uma proposta de emprego que tinha esperado receber por muito tempo, não era na melhor empresa do mundo, mas era sua chance de exercer sua função de economista.

Já estava na hora da partida, ele não queria viajar de ônibus, mas era o móvel por assim dizer mais acessível para ele no momento, por causa do preço e de outros empecilhos. Após entregar a passagem ao rapaz na porta do ônibus ele entrou levando toda a sua bagagem, pois lá embaixo no maleiro um bando de sacoleiros colocava mais e mais mercadorias, depois de suspirar resignado e agradecendo por ter levado uma mala de mão e uma nas costas, parou e observou os passageiros.

Esperava que pelo menos desta vez pudesse viajar ao lado de alguém decente, uma pessoa bonita e limpa. E que de preferência não fosse doida, ele ainda não esquecera de sua última viajem. Um verdadeiro pesadelo. A mulher ao seu lado parecera estar conversando com um amigo imaginário ou algo do gênero ela contava-lhe muitas e muitas coisas, sobre o marido os filhos a sogra e ao que parecia o amigo imaginário lhe respondia, mas ele não queria se lembrar daquilo, era muito traumatizante.

Fechou os olhos para espantar essas lembranças e observou o ônibus novamente, havia muitas pessoas, mas no geral uma pessoa só passava pelo controle de qualidade de Yui. Um rapaz que parecia dormir, ele caminhou e olhou para o canhoto de sua passagem ali estava o número do assento, desejou de todo o coração que fosse próximo ao rapaz, mas com a sorte que tinha provavelmente sentaria ao lado de um velho.

O número do seu banco era dezenove, ele viu as poltronas 15 e 16, 17 e 18 e nisso seu coração deu um salto e ele soltou um suspiro de alívio a poltrona dele ficava exatamente ao lado da do rapaz que dormia. Na realidade era a poltrona onde o mesmo rapaz descansara a cabeça.

Heero acomodou sua bagagem de no maleiro logo acima, mas ao fazê-lo derrubou uma das malas que lá estava ele ainda conseguiu segura-la, no entanto esta se abriu e derramou um monte de livros grossos e pesados sobre o banco.

- Ai! – Disse o rapaz que estivera dormindo momentos antes quando um dos livros pesados atingiu-lhe a cabeça. – O que foi isso? – Disse massageando a cabeça.

- Me desculpe, eu derrubei uma das suas malas. – Disse Heero com seu habitual tom frio observando o rapaz, ele era muito bonito, não deveria ter vinte anos de idade, tinha um cabelo longo castanho, completamente trançado e o mais especial pelo que Heero pôde ver eram seus olhos, violetas e bastante incomuns.

- O que foi? – Perguntou o rapaz de cabelos longos ao perceber que o outro o analisava. – Por que está me olhando?

- Estava reparando nos seus olhos. Eles são assim de verdade, ou é lente? – Perguntou Heero com uma curiosidade que não lhe era característica.

- De verdade oras, porque eu iria colocar lentes? – Disse o rapaz zangado, mas ao perceber que o outro sorriu com a sua reação não teve como disfarçar a vermelhidão de suas faces. O que fez com que o sorriso do outro aumentasse ainda mais.

- Os livros são seus?

- Sim.

- Você é um estudante de teologia? – Perguntou Heero juntando um dos livros e observando o título. – Ou algo assim?

- Nossa como você pergunta! – Disse o rapaz levando uma das mãos aos cabelos, sedosos e tirando uma mexa que caia sobre seus olhos. – Mas já que você me perguntou estudo teologia sim.

O rapaz se levantou e começou a juntar os livros, Heero o ajudou e após alguns instantes ambos estavam sentados confortavelmente esperando a partida.

- Para onde você está indo? – Perguntou Heero ao rapaz de trança, era incrível como ele ficava comunicativo quando algo o interessava.

- Para uma pequena cidade chamada Deathscyte, trabalhar. E você senhor perguntador para onde vai? – Falou o rapaz de trança sorrindo marotamente.

- Bom primeiro meu nome não é senhor perguntador. – Respondeu Heero um tanto zangado, mas ainda assim com sua expressão característica de quem comeu e não gostou, cruzando os braços. – Me chamo Heero Yui e segundo, irei para a mesma cidade que você e por último...

- O que, vai me matar com o olhar se eu te chamar de senhor perguntador?

- Será que agora os papéis se inverteram? – Disse sorrindo.

- Por quê? – Perguntou o rapaz arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Porque o senhor perguntador agora é você. – Disse Heero sorrindo malvadamente deixando o outro pasmo.

- Você é insuportável sabia disso? – Retrucou novamente Duo.

- O insuportável aqui é você e ainda é mal educado! – Concluiu Heero.

- Ah, mas como assim? Até agora eu tive a gentileza de lhe responder tudo o que perguntou.

- Mas não teve a delicadeza de dizer o seu nome.

- Primeiro isso não foi indelicado da minha parte, porque você não perguntou e segundo eu me chamo Duo Maxwell.

- Hum...

- Mais alguma pergunta? – Perguntou Duo.

- Sim, você gosta de homens? – Perguntou Heero sorrindo de maneira maliciosa para Duo que no momento da pergunta ficara estático. – Alias de bolinar homens?

- Bom... Eu... Olha só, certas coisas não tem necessidade de serem ditas! – Respondeu Duo vermelho e envergonhado, mas Heero nem mesmo assim parou de sorrir apenas disse:

- É uma pena já que eu não tenho nada para fazer de interessante naquela cidade e muito menos durante essa viagem.

- E por acaso eu sou interessante para você? – Perguntou Duo vermelho e zangado.

- Muito me intriga devo dizer.

- Bom... Se tem algo que te intriga me pergunte!

- Para que você me chame de senhor perguntador?

- Olha aqui...! – Começou Duo levantando para retrucar, mas nesse momento o ônibus começou a se mover e ele caiu sentado no colo de Heero que apenas lançou-lhe um olhar safado por alguns instantes, até eles notarem os olhares inquisidores das outras pessoas. Quando notou Duo deu um pulo do colo de Heero e voltou para sua poltrona, realmente zangado. Heero abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Duo o calou dizendo. – Se for para perguntar é melhor ficar quieto!

- Bom só ia perguntar se você não se machucou na queda.

- Como assim?

- Você se encontrava em uma situação dura literalmente.

- Ah! – Dessa vez Duo não teve forças, nem coragem para retrucar apenas ficou vermelho e zangado, mas não deixava de ser verdade já que ao se ver no colo de Heero sentiu-se realmente excitado.

- Ainda me intriga. – Terminou Heero sorrindo com seus botões.

Depois dessa pequena discussão com seu belo vizinho de poltrona, que por acaso tinha uma bundinha durinha e se encontrará excitado ao cair em seu colo, Heero pegou um livro para ler. A história é claro se tornava absolutamente desinteressante quando o rapaz ao lado se mexia, suspirava ou o observava. Embora boa parte do tempo Yui tenha se mantido quieto não deixava de observar aquela perfeição da natureza.

Duo notava que a cada movimento ou reação sua Heero o observava por trás do livro. Ele sabia que prestava atenção nele isso o deixava desconfortável e encabulado. Ele ainda não se esquecera de como gostara de cair nos braços do japonês, ou melhor nas pernas, mas pensar braços era mais decente, além do mais seu estilo de vida não lhe permitia regalias como os prazeres que provavelmente o outro poderia lhe proporcionar.

Duas horas se passaram, anoitecera, Yui abandonara o livro e apesar do ar condicionado estar no quente o ônibus começara a ficar frio. Vários passageiros começaram a reclamar. Havia realmente algo muito errado, por que aquilo estava acontecendo? Heero esticou o braço e mexeu no ar condicionado acima dele, no entanto ele não mudava para quente.

- Droga. – Disse em uma voz entrecortada sem mudar a expressão enfadonha.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Duo.

- O ar condicionado não fica quente de jeito nenhum acho que está com problema. - Respondeu.

- Tudo bem... é só o ar condicionado não é?

- Espero que sim! – Foi a resposta do japonês, mas também o que mais ele poderia dizer?

Depois de ouvir essas palavras o rapaz de trança acomodou a cabeça no ombro de Heero dizendo:

- Você sabe calor humano! – Disse ficando ruborizado no meio da escuridão.

- Ahh... é – Respondeu Heero surpreso passando o braço em seguida pelos ombros do outro e trazendo-o para mais perto. – Quanto mais perto melhor.

- Entendo. – Foi a resposta do rapaz de trança, estava tão gostoso ficar naquela posição. Ele estava com a cabeça encostada no peito do japonês que era quentinho e aconchegante. Sentia o seu perfume, tinha um cheiro mesclado de mato com canela. Não era doce nem forte, apenas gostoso de sentir.

Muito tempo se passou desde que a viajem começara. O ônibus estava realmente frio e todos atrás deles e a frente já dormiam, sem contar que na parte onde ambos estavam o veículo estava praticamente vazio. Duo estava quase caindo no sono, o calor do japonês e o perfume o estavam deixando sonolento e tentado a realizar uma loucura ali mesmo. O rapaz de trança deixou-se levar pelos seus desejos doentios escorregando a mão pelo peito do japonês até chegar ao cós das calças, hesitando ali, receoso de que o outro não gostasse do que estava prestes a fazer.

Heero sentindo aquela mão hesitante olhou de relance para o americano pensando se ele finalmente havia cedido aos seus desejos. Ele iria deixar que Duo fizesse o que queria. Era o que ele queria desde o momento em que o vira ou será que ele queria mais do que o que estava para acontecer? Heero sentiu-se confuso, ele não queria só prazer com o rapaz de trança, o queria só pra ele com amor.

O rapaz de olhos azuis profundo nem notou quando a mão tocou seu membro, só foi sentir ao ver o olhar do rapaz de trança que parecia receoso e ousado, cheio de luxúria e vontade. O rapaz de trança começou a excitar Heero, seguia-se então um momento de intimidade dentro de um lugar cheio de pessoas, não que houvesse alguém acordado nem atento o suficiente pra perceber o que se passava, mas se tivesse com certeza iria ficar assombrado ou quem sabe achasse a brincadeira interessante.

Duo fazia carinhos desajeitados no membro de Heero ora fortes demais ora fracos demais o que fez o rapaz de belos olhos azuis pará-lo, segurando de leve seu rosto entre as mãos. Um segundo se olhando de perto foi o suficiente para fazer Duo corar envergonhado e desviar o olhar enquanto o outro sorriu achando a reação muito fofa:

- Você não gostou? – Perguntou o rapaz de olhos violetas, encolhendo-se ao lado da janela. Ele nem mesmo havia visto o sorriso do outro que chegou bem perto e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Gostei muito, mas eu gosto de comandar então me deixe ensiná-lo corretamente.

Heero pegou a mão de Duo e a colocou novamente em seu membro fez-la fechar-se em torno dele e foi guiando os carinhos de Duo, colocando os dedos do rapaz de forma certa. Duo retirou a mão de Heero e continuou os carinhos, compreendera como fazer. Durante alguns minutos Heero foi discretamente masturbado. Observou a volta nos bancos ao lado não havia ninguém, nem no da frente nem no de trás, o resto do ônibus ressonava tranqüilamente. Heero segurava os suspiros e precisava a todo o momento segurar-se para não gemer alto. O rapaz havia aprendido certo, claro com um professor como ele não havia aluno ruim ou despreparado. Duo decidiu ser mais ousado, ele estava vermelho de excitação, medo e vergonha, mas iria fazer mais pelo outro rapaz. Discretamente ele abaixou-se e lambeu a ponta do membro do outro o fazendo agarrar-se ao banco com tal força que um som foi produzido.

O rapaz de trança apenas atiçava a vontade do outro deixando-o a beira da loucura, queria fazê-lo gritar. Numa sensível tortura finalmente Duo abocanhou o membro de Heero que mordia a mão para não gemer alto. Sabia pelo olhar de Duo que era isso que ele desejava vê-lo gritar, mas não ia conseguir com Yui, o descendente de japoneses sentia-se no céu. Quando ele viu Duo não imaginou que estaria vivendo algo assim com ele, parecia em parte impossível, mas o que era aquela sensação quente era aquela que povoara o coração de Heero o dia todo? Duo sentia algo parecido. Seria desejo? Paixão?

O rapaz de olhos azuis escuros e semblante sério sentiu o orgasmo chegando, estava perto e de repente o prazer tomou conta de seu corpo. Ele não gritou, nem gemeu apenas segurou a respiração e apertou o banco controlando e prolongando os espasmos para que a sensação durasse mais tempo.

Duo sentiu o líquido quente encher a sua boca, era doce e levemente leitoso, o rapaz estava bastante infeliz, na verdade receoso até, o outro não gritara, mas via em seu rosto que estava sentindo muito prazer naquilo, mas mesmo assim ainda resguardava uma certa insegurança. O rapaz de olhos azuis o mirou e umedeceu os lábios languidamente, diante daquela visão bastante encorajadora, o rapaz trançado engoliu parte do líquido enbranquiçado e uma outra parte levou aos lábios de Heero, com um beijo quente, sim estava quente, quente demais para Duo agüentar manter-se respirando. Não negava que estava excitado, mas não havia muito o que fazer.

Heero percebeu que o outro suspirava, sentiu vontade de fazer algo com ele ali, mas era melhor não, se alguém percebesse além de envergonhar o rapaz ainda teria seu repúdio e não poderia terminar aquela viajem no tempo estimadamente determinado, guardou o membro nas próprias calças e abraçou Duo novamente sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Na próxima parada eu quero que você brinque mais comigo!

Duo sentiu-se deliciosamente excitado, a voz do rapaz de traços orientais sussurrada era grossa, porém delicadamente baixa e provocava nele sensações estranhas, ele até esquecera o que era sua vida e seu mundo. Heero talvez fosse melhor que tudo aquilo.

**Continua... **

MUNDINHO FELIZ, APRESENTA N/A:

Gente essa fanfic não é assim tão nova e passou por umas 500 reedições para chegar aqui, confesso que é uma das minhas tentativas mais bobas envolvendo muita paixão, lemon, comédia, entre outros, ela também vai vir recheada de histórias cômicas que eu escutava por ai, na verdade as histórias que deram base para que eu a escrevesse essa loucura foram contadas pelos meus professores de inglês e história ano passado, codinomes Tetinha e Cabeção... . Sem contar outros que eu não lembro o nome..., mas os principais são estes... a história do amigo imaginário é verdadeira O.O' POR MAIS QUE PAREÇA IMPOSSÍVEL... e imbecil também, e quem sabe eu tenha minhas próprias histórias para contar afinal eu viajei muito na época de vestibulares, eu devo ter umas duas...

**O.O'**

**Bom como eu digo para as leitoras das minhas fanfic de Naruto "Não se esqueça da vitamina C, tome sempre sua dose semanal de Lemon" XD!**

Até mais gente, beijinhos...


End file.
